Dark Path
by x.isabel
Summary: I know you've all heard this story but I'm the same person. I forget my email account I put my screename on and the password. So anyway this is about Morgan's life if she had always lived with Ciaran i no its overused but I jsut love the plot line
1. Chapter 1

Morgan woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm. _Why do they make these things anyway? Any tune you play on the stupid radio will sound bad,_ she thought. Something about how the radio plays a song contorts it into a horrible, ear piercing sound. Morgan finally hit the snooze button and got out from her queen bed. She went over to the mirror to study her features. Plain as usual. _Why do I have to be so incredibly plain? It's a wonder anyone likes me,_ she thought sadly.

Morgan brushed my teeth and went over to the kitchen. Her father, Ciaren McEwan, was sitting at the table reading a book. Typical, her father was reading, her fat, plump cat, Dagda, was sitting on his place mat, and nobody had cooked any breakfast.

"Thanks for the delicious breakfast!" She said loudly, and Ciaren looked up startled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must have forgotten again." He said and stuck his nose back in his book.

"No duh…" Morgan muttered under her breath and took out the eggs. She had her breakfast and left the house to visit Cal. They were friends, going out for a couple of years, marriage coming close to mind, when it just sort of fell apart. Now, they were just friends.

When she arrived at the big house, Selene Belltower answered the door with an apron on.

"Cal?" she asked politely and Morgan nodded. She yelled for Cal and invited her inside. Morgan sat on the warm, leather couch in the living room until she heard Cal's familiar footsteps entering.

"Hey!" Morgan said happily and they gave each other a friendly hug. His muscular arms felt welcoming against her waist. They had known each other since they were barely aloud to leave the hospital.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, teasingly and Morgan was forced to mock punch him.

"My father. He's still driving me crazy. He doesn't do anything around the house, he only disciplines me with my magic. I can't stand it!" She said with more rage than necessary, and he gave her a small smile. He understood her completely, for he had the same problem with his mother.

"Talk to him about it, and if that doesn't work, cast a small spell," he told Morgan, half serious half joking around. Him and Morgan decided on going to the park. They walked around and had some ice cream, scried a bit, and talked about the last Amyranth circle.

"It went perfectly!" Cal argued.

"Are you kidding? Half the people almost passed out from the power! That isn't perfect, that means we need to improve!" Morgan argued right back. The last circle they had conducted so much power it got out of control. Morgan had been part of Amyranth all her life. She was the destined leader when Ciaren died, and she was one of the most powerful witches there. She had always loved the circles there; they were so natural, so powerful. She made friends with everyone there and people outside the coven. Most people didn't know she participated in dark activity, or at least that's what they call it. Morgan had grown up learning it not as dark magic, but as a different and more powerful way of learning magic.

"Exactly! It was so powerful." Cal retorted. Cal wasn't very powerful, but he knew a lot about magic. Morgan was much more powerful than him and Selene combined, but no one would ever mention that.

"Powerful doesn't mean perfect!" Morgan snapped back. They weren't having a violent fight, just a chat between two friends. "Bye Cal, I bet Fathers worried sick why I'm not home by now, considering I blocked myself from scrying and witch messages." She informed him and got off the park bench they were sitting on and ran home. When Morgan entered through the door the look on her fathers face confirmed her suspicions. She was dead.

"Where have you been?" Ciaren asked quietly, focusing almost all his strength on keeping his temper down.

"No where," Morgan said lazily and started to go upstairs.

"Where have you been?" Ciaren repeated, and his tone stopped Morgan dead in her tracks.

"

Why do you want to know?" Morgan snapped at him. She loved Ciaren more than anything, but he could get very annoying.

"I wanted to know where my daughter was! Don't you think I would be worried sick if my child left the house and didn't come back for _4 hours_!" His anger lashed out and Morgan felt as though she had been slapped.

"I was with Cal! Are you happy now? All because you don't have a social life doesn't mean I can't." Morgan told him and his anger seemed to dissolve.

'Thank the Goddess," he said quietly. Morgan became worried.

"What do you mean? Was I in any danger?" Morgan's voice was quivery and scared.

"I am going to tell you the truth, my daughter. You deserve it," Ciaren's face had a saddened look on it, his hazel eyes looking into her own. "A seeker is in town by the name of Hunter. He is suspicious of you. Someone tipped him off that you practice dark magic and he is hunting for you. If he found you I don't know what I would've done." Ciaren came over and gave Morgan a huge hug, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Father," Morgan said pushing him off. "You know as well as I do that I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me." She tried to show a reassuring smile. "I want to meet this seeker. See if he'll be any fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan went out to Practical Magic to speak to Alice. Alice was such a good friend, but blinded by Morgan's lies. She still believed that Morgan was dedicated to the light, not the dark. Morgan sometimes felt bad about the lies she told the poor women, but got over it when she thought about what the outcome might be if she _did_ tell her.

Of course Alice knew she was related to Ciaren, everyone did. But they believed the cock-and-bull story that Morgan had told them about her renouncing the dark and trying to help her father see the right way. Also, they believed that Morgan had left him in Scotland, which is a total lie. They moved to America so he wouldn't be found as easily.

Morgan had a hunch that Hunter may be at Practical Magic, for that was where Morgan was when she wasn't at home or with Cal. She skipped through the door and saw someone talking to Alice.

"Why hello, Morgan," Alice said, looking up from her conversation. "What a pleasant surprise! Please come here, someone would like to meet you. He just came to town." She pointed towards the man she was talking to. "This is Hunter Niall, he is a seeker for the council."

Something about Hunter attracted Morgan immensely. It was probably just his beautifully sculpted face and pale gold hair. Also, his Greek god-like features that were laid all over his body were a pleasant surprise. His green eyes pierced Morgan.

"Hello Morgan," Hunter Niall said, sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you." He was very formal. Morgan cast out her senses and picked up on suspicious feelings and even fear. Morgan congratulated herself silently. She scared most witches, but a seeker is definitely a bonus. She felt Hunter cast out his senses and shut him out quickly.

"You could just ask," Morgan said, acting all fake offended. He blushed and muttered something about not wanting to be rude. Like casting out your senses is better, but Morgan ignored that and flashed an Oscar-award-winning smile. He seemed pleased with himself.

"Would you like me to show you around? I know this town better than most." Morgan said this with such a persuasive tone she was even surprised. Hunter seemed to react as planned and said yes almost immediately.

"Oh, great! Follow me, we could take a walk." Again came Morgan's sickeningly persuasive smile. She had inherited her smooth talking from her father, Ciaren.

They both left the store, the door jingling behind them, and started chatting about recent Wiccan discoveries, such as a new spell to completely rid yourself of a head cold.

"It really is brilliant. I mean, completely cured of a headache! That's so spectacular." Morgan was using her more sophisticated vocabulary.

"Yes, it really is a miracle. But these witches should be spending more time on thing like stopping your fathers coven," Hunter said and suddenly Morgan felt a horrible rush of anger towards this seeker. Who is he to talk about Amyranth? He has never experienced the magic, how beautiful and natural! Morgan reined her anger with difficulty, still keeping a smile on her face. She gave herself a silent pat on the back for her control.

"Ah, yes, I thought we might hit that subject. I feel the same way, but little things like no headaches make the day all the better." Morgan told him this in a playful tone but Hunters face was as hard as stone.

"The day could be even better if hundreds of innocent people didn't die," he said stiffly.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but it is not under my control what my father does and doesn't do. I can't control him anymore than you can and it really ticks me off when people ask me to control him. You don't understand, do you? You have never been blamed for things that your other family member has done!" Morgan got really mad because everyone, even Amyranth coven members, expects her to control her father, or make him do something.

"I didn't mean it like that-" Hunter stammered but Morgan cut him off.

"Don't even try it. We both know why you stopped by. I don't practice dark magic, I hate it. I would never participate in something so cruel." Morgan loved how convincing she sounded. She could see Hunters rage building up. She smiled smugly to herself.

"I think you would! You lived with a cruel man for most of your life, you and Cal Blaire are best friends, and your mother was killed. All these things point towards leaning to the dark side!" Hunter shouted, his face red.

"Isn't it possible for me to resist? Why is that totally out of question? This is why I absolutely hate the council. All they do is look at the bad aspects of people! What is wrong with you?" Suddenly Morgan wasn't in check anymore and the truth was seeping out. She had to stop quickly before she let out any important information.

"Look, the bottom line is I don't practice dark magic. I hope I don't seem like the type of person that would. Dark magic repulses me, and I hope you understand." Morgan said this as calm as possible. Hunter's expressions softened and he looked like he was reining his anger.

"I'm so sorry, Morgan. I cannot ignore the possibility that you practice dark magic. It is my job to make sure you don't-" Morgan interrupted.

"No, it's your job to make sure I _do_ practice dark magic," Morgan said sadly and walked away. A hand gripped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. I have to investigate you, it's my job. I do not think someone as cheerful and carefree as you would dare practice dark magic, but what I think doesn't count at the moment. I repeat, please forgive me." Hunter sounded so sorry that Morgan turned around and stared him in the eye. Inside, Morgan could tell Hunter was genuinely sorry. She was so surprised at how horrible she felt lying to this seeker so openly. Something about him was just so intriguing. She had to be on her guard.

"I-I-I have to go… Maybe you would like to come to one of my private circles to see how I work, or maybe come to a regular one?" Morgan had an extra coven she attended just in case anyone suspected her of working with Amyranth. Everyone in Amyranth had a separate coven. She preferred not to practice light magic, it made her feel weird after all the rituals she had done with her type of magic, but she practices it never the less. It is good to know both sides.

"Umm… sure. I'll attend a private circle. When should I come over?" Hunter asked this strangely. He seemed curious about Morgan's open invitation.

"How about 7:00 tonight? I made cookies!" Morgan said this with false enthusiasm. Hunter laughed and Morgan was pleased with herself. She glanced upwards towards his lips. They were so round and red, so perfect. _Stop that! He's a seeker, your enemy, e-n-e-m-y!_ Thought Morgan. She mentally slapped herself. What an idiot she was being! He was against everything that she was.

"Sounds great," Said Hunter, still chortling. He turned around and headed towards his car. Morgan all the sudden stopped him. Something took her over, and she turned him around. She tilted her head up towards his eyes, and kissed him strongly on the lips. It felt so good and so natural to Morgan, but she knew she would never kiss him again. His lips tasted like cinnamon and felt warm and welcoming. He pressed against her and the backed up against the car. They entwined tongues and pressed harder. Morgan, finally leaving her little dream world, pushed Hunter away.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly and turned away. Before she had the time to turn she looked up into Hunters face and noticed hurt and lust. She truly wanted to do that again, but knew it was best to be separated. Morgan went back inside Practical Magic in search of Alice. She found her hunched over a pile of books.

"Need any help?" Morgan asked politely and Alice laughed and nodded sadly. Morgan murmured a charm and the books flew back into their rightful places. Alice look impressed.

"Where did you learn that trick?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I picked it up at a club. Pretty useful, huh?" Morgan tried to cover up the fact that she had not learned this at a club, but inherited it from her father for cleaning her room. That little charm was considered dark magic because it was not usually used for that purpose, but to coax things into doing your bidding. It's sort of like hypnotizing except if the form has a smart structure, like Albert Einstein, it will not be affected. The books are not a smart structure, so you can coax them into doing things that nature would never allow, such as flying onto shelves.

"Well, it's very useful. Would you like a little present for your trouble?" Alice asked in a cheerfully.

"My trouble? I only said a little rhyme! That, to me, is no trouble at all. No thank you." Morgan said smiling. Alice beamed and went back over to the cash register.

Morgan had eventually bought a beautiful athame made of silver with embroidered roses and a gold necklace with silver weaved in every few inches. She held the necklace tight to her chest and looked up towards the sky. There was a beautiful white cloud contorted into a face.

Hunter 

"Oh Goddess, help me," Morgan pleaded towards the sky. "I can't fall for him! Please, oh please, take him out of my mind. Make me forget my wonderful feelings that I cannot let go of. Make in my minds eye that his beautiful god-like features become contorted and twisted. And make it so that every time I hear his voice it is piercing and unbearable, harsh and ugly and not soothing and welcoming. Make him the monster from my worst nightmare instead of the prince from my loveliest day-dream." Morgan screamed. "And most of all, rip him from my life. Make it so we never meet, make it so I forget, and make it so we will never meet again." Morgan didn't know what to do about Hunter. He attracted her in such a manor she even dared to call it love.

"I think I am in love with Hunter, the seeker, my natural enemy. I am in love with someone who wants to strip me of my greatest joy. I am in love with a monster," Morgan whispered and slowly let go of her necklace that fell to the ground.

"I will no longer love Hunter, just as I will no longer carry this necklace around. As long as this necklace is touching my body this spell will be no more. But in the meantime, my emotions will disappear for Hunter, the one I truly adore." And as those words were spoken, though spoken softly and almost mumbled, Morgan felt all her emotions towards Hunter slip out of her body, out of her mind, and out of her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan entered through the door to her house. Her father lay on the couch scribbling things onto his notepad.

"I'm home!" said Morgan loudly. Ciaran didn't even flinch; he only turned around and tipped his oval glasses.

"Obviously, because you have just interrupted my reading," Morgan felt stung. " Listen, Morgan, Selene hurt her foot and you have to go and perform healing rites. I would, but with that bastard of a seeker around I cannot leave the house in daylight. How is it going with him anyway? Did you two meet?" Morgan's father asked, interest showing profoundly in his worn face.

"Yes, we did meet. He seemed nice, nonetheless. I invited him for a private circle tonight at 7:00, so you have to stay at Cal's place. Also, we need to purify the house. That may take a while." Morgan said this with a tone that was obviously bored. All her emotions were stripped and she now felt like Hunter was just another seeker. Morgan felt so proud of herself for performing such a horribly difficult charm at a moments notice.

"Okay, I'll purify while you're at Selene's. Hurry, you only have 2 hours." Ciaran told Morgan this with a persuasive tone. Morgan ran upstairs, fixed her hair, put on a silk white shirt and jeans, and ran out the door. She quickly arrived at Selene's house because of how close it was; in fact it was down the street. She wrung the doorbell and tapped her foot, waiting. Slowly the door opened to reveal Cal in his robe, frowning. Noticing that it was Morgan his face lit up and led her inside.

"My mother is upstairs in her bedroom. Do you have your tools?" Cal asked with a warm face. Morgan nodded and pointed towards her briefcase she had brought along. The gold rim of the case shone as Cal beamed. Morgan had found Maeve's tools far back when she was 12, about 5 years ago. She had stumbled upon a magical scent and had followed. They were under a house that was located where her father had killed her mother. Morgan twitched. She loved Ciaran but could not imagine why he would do such a horrible thing. She still had nightmares about it at night, her fathers large, muscular hands arched over her birthmothers neck. It was a horrifying sight.

"Oh, jolly good," Said Cal brightly and she was forced to laugh. Morgan raced upstairs and entered Selene's room. It, of course, was practically unimaginably romantic. Her mahogany bed lay in the center of the back wall draped in deep velvet cloths. Her pillows were a rich, wine red color embroidered with gold thread. The yellow walls were soft and seductive. Selene's carpet was a delicate, oriental sort of pattern. Her lamp in the left, far corner lightened the room. The chandelier hanging also added a nice touch, her natural candles unlit. Morgan slowly lit the candles, one by one, until she was immersed into the flames. She didn't even hear Selene say quietly "Morgan," until the flames blew out.

"Morgan," Selene repeated in a soothing voice. Morgan whipped around to find Selene lying on her bed. Morgan muttered a sorry then pranced over. This was Morgan's element, healing. She always had a passion for it, seeing the results and giving herself a pat on the back.

Morgan started a slow chant, moving her hands in complicated movements. She hummed an extraordinary tune of peaceful emotions and relaxation. Then, out of the blue, a shower of flowers fell from the air and landed on Selene. Morgan had always loved flowers and used them to help her in her magic. She slowly moved towards Selene and placed her hands firmly on her leg. She sent all her energy into Selene and closed here eyes.

Morgan was transported to a place many people did not know of. Around her were broken pieces of flesh and tangled veins. Morgan's hands reached out and pieced together the flesh, untangled the veins. She soothed the sore muscles and relaxed the tense bones, slowed the rushing cells and reduced the swelling. After who knows how long, Morgan lifted her hands and her surroundings came rushing back.

"Better?" She asked exhausted. Healing usually sucked your energy and Morgan felt tired as anything.

"Much," Said Selene sweetly, "Thank you." Her eyelids fluttered and she fell back asleep. Morgan quietly left the room.

Morgan trotted home, feeling happy that she had preformed such an amazing healing rite with no preparations. Her magic was blossoming even more.

As she walked home a car swerved past her, splattering mud all over her silk shirt. She swore in Gaelic and continued her walk. She was thinking about Selene when she bumped into a stupid pole. Now, Morgan was pissed. She was fuming when she tripped over a stick and landed in a puddle. By the time Morgan got home she was fed up with everything. She entered through her door to see Hunter examining her fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Morgan in an icy tone and Hunter whipped around. His face was flushed pink and his bright green eyes were illuminated with worry.

"When you didn't come home I decided to check around," replied Hunter.

"It's only 6:30. You were here to investigate the house, weren't you? How long have you been here?" Morgan demanded, feeling her face flush with emotion. What a fool she was! Hunter was a two faced, cross-eyed snake in the grass. How could she have ever even enjoyed the company of someone so _repulsing_?

"I admit it, I wanted to take advantage of the situation. I came early because my watch is broken. See?" He showed Morgan the watch, which read 7:12 or half an hour past the current time. "I came and discovered no one was home so I, like the stupid person I am, ventured inside. Then, seconds later, you entered the room and here we are." He attempted a small smile but Morgan was way past being coaxed into calming down. Her anger consumed her whole and she started screeching things she shouldn't have screeched.

"_Ventured inside?_ Do you seriously believe that I would accept something as incredibly childish as that!" Morgan screeched. Her cheeks were red and she felt flushed, but she refrained herself from spitting a curse at the shocked, young man. Hunter blinked once, twice, then took in a deep breath and exhaled. There was stillness in the room for quite a while until Hunter finally spoke up.

"Morgan," he said, "I can't take back what I've done, so can you please forgive me? It really was an honest mistake, I didn't know that my watch was late."

"Whatever…" Morgan mumbled, remembering what she had to do. She suddenly smacked a smile on and took Hunters coat. Hunter almost flinched when she walked towards him. Morgan guessed he was going to attack her, which she was very close to doing.

"Shall we go to my bedroom?" She asked politely and led Hunter upstairs. Her temper was still boiling but she had to keep everything under control in fear of getting caught. She stomped up the stairs, went into her bedroom, and plopped on her bed.

_This is going to be interesting_, Morgan thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter walked around the room slowly, carefully examining Morgan's weird trinkets on the walls and shelves. He picked up a porcelain doll and twirled it a bit in his hands. Morgan started to get touchy. That was _her_ doll wasn't it? She got up and gently placed the doll back on the bed and gracefully showed him to her circle area.

Morgan slowly took out her materials, making sure Hunter could appreciate how open she was about everything, letting him peek at all her tools without giving a second thought. She flashed a quick smile Hunters way and drew a circle on the wood floor with some chalk. She motioned him to come inside and closed the circle.

"We're just going to invoke the God and Goddess in this circle. I want to make it short and sweet because I have places to go," Morgan said teasingly. It was pathetic how much Hunter seemed to immediately buy into her lies. She could read it in his eyes, even if the rest of his beautiful face was guarded.

"Sounds good, I guess," Hunter replied quietly. They held hands and sat for this circle. Hunter preformed the basic rights, and then they just sat there and connected. At first it was a simple, basic meditation ritual. But then Morgan could sense herself silently slivering into his complex mind, hopelessly trying to gather some information about him.

She needled around to the small thoughts Hunter let her enter, not wanting to push to hard. She gracefully obeyed him, only looking in the places he desired. Morgan saw his pain at his brother's death, how horribly heart wrenching it felt to be accused of murdering ones own kin. She felt the confusion and despair of his parent's sudden departure at such a young age, the feeling of losing something you loved the most. Morgan experienced the feelings of finding your parents, but to have them snatched away from you at the last second.

She felt Hunter try to squeeze into her own mind, pushing gently and consistently. Morgan almost laughed to herself at the feeble attempt but allowed him access also. His eyes widened at the discovery of her birth mothers death. He shook with pain when he saw Morgan embrace Ciaran. Hunter looked pleased when Morgan was at a circle performing a healing right for one of the members. Finally, Morgan gracefully pulled him out, closing her mind to him.

After a few minutes, or hours, or days, Hunter and Morgan broke the circle. Each glowed a little more, radiated a little more love. Morgan started to pack her things without speaking a word while Hunter jumped on her bed and lay there, looking at the plain, white ceiling. Morgan felt her anger dissolve as time went by. She felt whole, weightless. She fluttered over to Hunter and flashed him a brilliant smile. He seemed quizzical.

"So, what'd you think?" Morgan asked with enthusiasm. She could almost feel her pale freckles bouncing up and down.

"Very interesting. Very unique. Very, well, you," Hunter replied with thought. He stared into her brown eyes as though searching for something.

"Well, we've got to wrap this up. I've got places to go and people to see. I'm happy you came over," Morgan lied. She disliked him so much it almost reached the point of repulsion. She needed him out, out, out. Yet his eyes held a strange emotion, one even Morgan couldn't identify.

"Cal maybe? Or the ever loving Selene?" Hunter asked quietly, staring straight into Morgan's eyes.

"Maybe so. But that doesn't concern you, now does it? Well, you need to go because I'm getting changed. So have a nice life, Hunter. I'll never forget our few moments together," Morgan said quickly, rushing him out the door. Why couldn't he just leave?

"There's more to come Morgan. I can promise you _that_," Hunter said under his breath, and left the room, leaving Morgan speechless for the first time in years.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan trudged downstairs, pondering Hunters last words. She decided to keep to her word and try to go out, maybe make some new friends. Morgan saw Ciaran reading in the corner, glasses on and right in front of the fire. Her temper boiled. Why doesn't he do something _other_ than read for once?

Morgan snatched the book from his hands and threw it into the fire. Surprise lit in Ciaran's eyes. He muttered an incantation and the book floated out, unscathed. Morgan was surprised at her own fury, but that didn't keep her from stomping out the door, face red and blushed.

The winter cold slapped Morgan and her breath came out heavily. She thundered to her silver SUV and slammed the door, hard. Her emotions were rattling inside her. She felt unstable and out of control. She sped off into the dark, windows open and hair flailing in every direction.

She drove to Killian' apartment. It was small, dirty, and unkempt, only because Killian is too lazy to clean anything. She ran up the stairs and pounded on the oak door, impatient. Morgan could sense Killian taking his time, enjoying the power he had over his half-sister. She could practically see him smiling to himself as he slowly turned the knob on the door. She slammed the door open and stomped inside, her eyes avoiding Killian. He gave a chuckle and walked into his small kitchen.

Morgan was in the middle of a small hallway. To her left was a large family room, but Killian never bothered to furnish it. It had a TV, a computer, some chairs and a double bed, all horribly clashing. To her right was the same hallway leading to a dead end, with 2 doors on the left and 1 door on the right. The cheap carpeted floors were squishing between her toes, causing Morgan irritation.

She followed Killian into the claustrophobic kitchen and kicked him in the shin. He whined a bit and clutched his leg, but Morgan couldn't help laughing at his stupidity. Killian always cheered her up.

"So what brings you here, Morgan? You seem to be in a bad enough mood," He said through the pain, taking small stops to breathe. Morgan was still smiling a large, cheerful smile.

"Oh, you always make me feel better. It really is none of your business, but I needed some cheering up," Morgan said teasingly, chuckling at Killian's red face. Finally, his leg stopped causing him immense pain and he could talk coherently.

"Well, you owe me for that kick. I think you should tell me everything. It's pay back," Killian replied, smiling. Morgan fake groaned and decided to spill about everything. Except, of course, that she had fell for Hunter.

"That _is_ something to be a little pissy about, I must admit," Killian said thoughtfully, his dark hair brushing across his face.

Morgan trotted into his living room and plopped onto one of his obnoxiously uncomfortable chairs. It's hard plastic interior made it uninviting and immensely repulsing. But over its core is a soft, gentle towel, gracefully placed in the correct spot and position on the idiotic structure.

She felt light and free after lifting the heavy weight of her problems off her worn-out shoulders. Killian looked at her with an odd expression, looking deep into her brown slashes some people liked to call her eyes.

"Call off the spell, Morgan. It's tearing you apart inside and out," Killian said seriously, running his hand down her arm, almost like he was warming her, making her more comfortable, yet failing miserably.

"Wha-what spell?" Morgan asked hesitantly. She hadn't told Killian about that part. She had purposely excluded it from their conversation. She didn't think it was that important.

"You know what I'm talking about. I can see it in your eyes. It's eating at you, from the inside out. You can't perform spells like that, Morgan. It'll rip the life out of you, and you can feel it. You've been having mood swings, no?" Killian asked. Morgan started to answer but he moved on. "It wont physically kill you, but mentally. You're stripping yourself of your natural emotions and that isn't the way to solve your problems. You're going down, Morgan, and you don't even know it."

Morgan just stood there in shock. He was being totally ridiculous. She knew that the spell had limitations, wouldn't harm her. She felt confident in that. Yet something in the corner of her mind was nagging her, pushing her towards Killian's remarks. She silently pleaded, wondering how many people knew. If Hunter knew.

"I have no idea what you're referring to. I am totally spell-free," Morgan said with a smile, but even she could tell it was empty and meaningless. Killian just frowned and shook his head. Morgan felt mortified. What if he was right, she asked herself. What if she was making the wrong choice? She started hesitating, but sucked it back in so that she didn't show any signs of weakness. Killian was wrong, wrong, wrong. And Morgan wasn't going to lead him to believe that he was right.

"It was nice seeing you, Killian," Morgan said quietly and left the house, her back turned on not only Killian, but her feelings, also. She knew she was ignoring her thoughts, those deep feelings in her core. She stormed outside and rode back to her house, thinking how ironic it was that she had just did the same thing to go to his house. How strange this world is, she thought to herself, and sped the car up.

Morgan turned on the radio to full blast and streamed down the icy road, frowning. Then, suddenly, she heard a loud _bump_, felt a huge tug, and then everything went black.


End file.
